


Honor Among Cultists

by Anonymous



Category: Star Realms (Card Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Many of the Machine Cult's practices are surprising to outsiders.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Honor Among Cultists

The Trade Federation pilot watched in disgusted curiosity as the Machine Cult craft picked its way among the bits and pieces of the injured Viper ship. “What are you doing?” she finally asked.

“Recycling, ma’am,” said the Cultist. “No sense letting good engines fall by the wayside.”

“Wouldn’t it be more useful to, ah, ‘recycle’ the _enemies’_ ships, sir?”

“There’s no honor in that!” he cheerfully exclaimed, before extracting a large oxygen canister from the debris.

The pilot shuddered. She’d stick with her credits, thank you very much. Preventing ships from being shot down was, after all, good for business.


End file.
